


Smile

by UravitationalPull



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, Dreams vs. Reality, Faked Suicide, OMARI au, Psychological Horror, Roleswap, Short One Shot, Stairs, Tragedy, mari lives sunny dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UravitationalPull/pseuds/UravitationalPull
Summary: A particularly large and sharp piece stood straight up.Sunny’s neck landed directly on top of it.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> i once read somewhere that it's canon that Sunny is a little suicidal, and then this idea was born! hope you enjoy it!

“S-Sunny! What did you do?” Mari yelled, exasperated. 

She couldn’t believe it. ~~Everyone’s~~ All _her_ hard work has gone to waste now that Sunny threw his violin down the stairs. Mari knows Sunny can be easily frustrated, especially whenever faced with criticism, but he’s taken it too far.

“Answer me!” Mari’s anger was rising with each second that Sunny stayed silent, avoiding eye contact with her by staring at the ground.

_Didn’t he know how important this was to her? Did he even care?_

  
  


_(With how much he was messing up…_

_Probably not.)_

  
  


Mari screamed out all of her negative thoughts. Sunny finally looked up from the ground, eyes wide with shock at what he was hearing. His bottom lip quivered and his eyebrows lowered.

“I-it’s your fault!” He strained to raise his voice. “I’m not perfect like you, and I never will be! No matter how hard you try to fix me, it won’t work!”

“Just give up!”

Mari reached out her arm as Sunny turned to run to his room. She grabbed him by the arm and tried to spin him around. 

However, she forgot she was way stronger than Sunny.

She also forgot the current location they were having their argument.

Sunny flew down the stairs, slamming his head on the railing before tumbling the rest of the way down. His body landed directly on top of the violin split into pieces of various sizes.

A particularly large and sharp piece stood straight up. 

Sunny’s neck landed directly on top of it.

Sunny let out a grotesque choking sound as blood built up in his throat and gurgled out of his mouth. Sunny’s gray eyes were wide as saucers, his skin a gross, pale white. His shaky arms rose towards his neck, but they became limp and hit the floor. The choking and heaving of Sunny’s small chest stopped. Blood pooled around the violin and stained Sunny’s white collared undershirt.

Mari stood at the top of the stairs, frozen in fear.

_Wh-what did she…?_

_Is he?_

Mari almost jumped down the stairs to check on her little brother, big waterfalls of glossy tears falling from her eyes.

“Hey, Mari. I came over to listen to you and Sunny practice-”

Mari snapped her head around to the person in the doorway, who had a horrified expression on their face. Mari’s sobs increased in volume.

Hero.

“M-Mari! It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s ok... Wh-what happened?” Hero enveloped her in a hug.

“S-Sunny… I-I flung h-him down the st-stairs.”

Hero tilted his head upwards. He stiffened before squeezing her tighter.

“N-no… y-you didn’t do that. Something was near the stairs, too. Something pushed him,” Hero’s words jumbled together.

Hero pulled away and helped Mari stand up. He studied Sunny’s body. If she looked closely, Mari could see Hero trembling slightly.

“W-we have to fix this…” Hero _rushed_ out of the room and came back with a knife in hand. “Wh-what if Sunny did this… to h-himself?”

“I-I-” Before Mari could counter, however, Hero already picked up Sunny’s body, walking outside towards the treehouse. Mari joined him, skirt flapping and pinwheels spinning in the harsh wind. Hero carefully sat Sunny down against the trunk of a tree, burying the knife into his neck (Mari flinched at each squelching sound that was made), and posing Sunny’s hands so it looked like he was the one who thrusted the knife into his neck.

Hero pushed up the corners of Sunny’s mouth so he was smiling.

“T-there.” Mari’s friend stepped back to “admire” his work. He gently placed a hand on Mari’s back to push her inside. He wanted to get away from Sunny as soon as possible.

...

Mari took one last look back at her dead little brother.

His half-lidded, dead eyes followed her every movement. His smile mocked her with a smug aura, as if saying “look at what you’ve done. I’ll never forgive you”.

_She’s never going to forgive herself, either._

_She was supposed to be the responsible one, yet she killed her little brother._

_Over a piano recital._

  
  


She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into Hero’s shoulder. A few remaining tears curved around her cheek.

_I’m sorry, Sunny. I’m so sorry._

  
  


_..._

  
  


“Don’t worry.”

...

  
  


“Everything will be okay.”

  
  
  


\---

Ever since that day, Mari stayed in her room more and more. Her skin became paler, and her hair became darker due to lack of sunlight. She slept, preferring to go to the dream world where everything was perfect. 

Her dearest little brother was still alive, Basil was the sweet and caring boy she once knew instead of the black-haired and annoyed boy that exists now, Kel was goofy and lazy instead of guarded and busy, Aubrey was innocent and flaunty instead of temperamental and sad...

And Hero was… just her boyfriend. Not the person who she dragged into cleaning up her mess.

But Hero was always like that. Ready to help someone at a moment’s notice. 

  
  


Maybe he was too kind for his own good.

  
  


Mari liked her White Space, but she enjoyed walking through the big, white door and being greeted by Basil, Aubrey, and Kel in the pastel Neighbor’s Room.

They’d walk to the playground that was occupied by the many cognitions of the neighborhood kids. They’d sit on her soft, checkered picnic blanket with Sunny and Hero.

Sunny and Hero were smiling. A ray of sunshine shone down onto them, making their faces brighter.

Sunny’s purple eyes would discreetly light up when he spotted ~~Mari~~ Omari. His mouth curved up into a small but genuine smile, cheeks defining, while giving a small wave. Sunny was never very talkative or liked to show affection in grand ways. He cherished the simple gestures the most.

They followed Hero to his house in the middle of the woods, leaving Sunny to stay behind and enjoy the warmth of the sun. 

Hero’s house was mostly a kitchen, a reference to his dream of being a cook. He had a small garden for growing veggies of fruits with the help of Basil, who had an array of small flower gardens on the path towards Hero’s house.

  
  


“Hm? What’s this?” 

  
  


Hero picked up a knife on his kitchen countertop. “I don’t remember putting this here…”

  
  


There was a moment of silence before his back went rigid. His breathing picked up.

  
  


“N-no. Sunny- I-”

  
  


Omari’s world went black.

  
  
  


**Something faced her, with its mocking toothy smile and large hole in the presumable neck area. It had no eyes, but could see every move she made. It’s mouth moved, but it made no sound. Omari could only make out four words.**

**_You can’t fix me._ **

  
  
  


Mari woke up after stabbing herself in White Space.

  
  


She made sure to aim for the neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a kudos/comment, it really makes my day! <3


End file.
